bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaaki
Gaaki was a member of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team. History Brotherhood of Makuta Gaaki was fairly active as a Toa. She was operating with another team of Toa at that time. When Teridax needed a team of Toa to guard him Gaaki was elected as the Toa of Water. Her former team mates gave her her current mask as her badge of honor and she was given metallic armor to show she was an elite Toa. Toa Hagah Gaaki and her new team protected Teridax well by defeating Rahi and other things that wished to harm him. They later learned that the Brotherhood had turned evil and were enslaving Matoran and not doing what they should be doing, protecting them. They then raided the Destral Fortress to get the Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light. It had been stolen from Artakha, the place of its creation, earlier. During the raid Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus, and Bomonga were mutated into the Rahaga, they were not noticed as Toa from then on. Norik and Iruini saved their friends but they were too transformed into Rahaga by Roodaka. They thought their days as Toa were over. Rahaga Once they were Rahaga they decided to make a small strike force to damage Teridax's army as much as they could. About 1051 year ago they were in Metru Nui. They formed a base of operation's in the archives. They hid the Kanohi Avohkii in the great Temple using the Makoki Stones as keys. As the years went by they saw that Makuta Teridax got more powerful and assumed control of the Brotherhood. But he was beaten by the Toa Metru. But Teridax ruined Metru Nui and because the Toa Metru were away it was open to attack. The Visorak inhabited the city and would have killed the Toa Metru if it weren't for the Rahaga. But the Toa were transformed into Toa Hordika by the Visorak's Hordika Venom. The Rahaga helped the Toa control themselves. The Rahaga also helped make machines to carry Matoran. They managed to make six of these. Gaaki and Nokama were swimming to he Great Temple in Ga-Metru to search for a Kanohi, but Gaaki got hit by a Visorak's spinner. Nokama went in rage using her water spinner to make a thunderstorm killing everything around them. Gaaki calmed Nokama and Nokama helped Gaaki with her wounds. When the two entered the Great Temple they were attacked by a Geat Guardian. Gaaki realized it was a image made by the real Gate Guardian. Nokama defeated it with her spinner. They went into the next room and found a sign made by Krahka that said "Vhisola". They later saved Irunin and Matau from a group of Visorak. The Toa Hordika sealed the Visorak tower and named it the Tower of Toa. Vakama found Gaaki and Norik surrounded by Visorak. Vakama saved them. The Rahaga decided they should tell the Toa about the Mask of Light an the Makoki Stones. Vakama found the stones, he informed the other Toa. They used the stones and got the Avohkii. With help from Onewa they managed to put stone around the mask and smuggle it out of Metru Nui. Later the Rahaga traveled to the Great Temple to find Keetongu. Gaaki was able to translate most of the ancient text but she and the other Rahaga (not Norik) were caught by Vaka ma who had embraced his darker side. Vakama presented them to Sidorak to gain his trust. The five Rahaga were tied to poles and put on the observation deck. But they were rescued by Norik. The Toa Hordika and Keetongu beat Roodaka. Sidorak was killed and the horde scattered. Keetongu turned the Toa Hordiak back into Toa Metru. The Rahag assisted in getting the Matoran pods. They stayed to say bid farewell to the Toa and to tend to other victims of the Visorak. At this point they encountered Turaga Dume, who had been comatose in a Matoran Pod following Teridax's attempt to rule Metru-Nui. They helped him to rebuild Metru Nui for the next 500 years until a Dark Hunter named "Dweller" began to study them. After seeing the six Rahaga, Dume, and Keetongu battle a small gathering of Visorak, he decided not to and left them in peace. They stayed in Metru-Nui to welcome the residents of Mata Nui. They then went to Xia where Roodaka was being held by the Toa Nuva. They forced her to turn them back into Toa Hagah. Reign of Shadows After they became Toa Hagah once more Gaaki helped with defeating the Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon. She later used her Mask and discovered that Dark Hunters were coming for Xia. Iruini used his Mask Power to appear on the ship. Later that day, Gaaki and the other Toa Hagah were teleported to the ship. On the sip was Toa Helryx, The Shadowed One and Iruini. They were given a new mission, to find Makuta Teridax. They were given the mutated Piraka, Zaktan as a guide. Gaaki saw using her mask that they would be going to a place of death and one of them would not return. Zaktan told the Toa that Teridax could be under the Coliseum. He said they would need to remove or destroy the Coliseum. The Toa Hagah arrived and were about to destroy the structure when they were forced into a battle with the Toa Mahri. They all stopped fighting when Hahli blasted Kualus and he lost control over a giant Rahi. The eleven Toa worked together to defeat the Rahi. Gaaki then started to put our the fires with Hahli. They all worked together to make tunnel for the Toa Hagah. The two Toa of Water helped by cooling down a tunnel made by Jaller and Norik. They said goodbye then departed down the tunnel. When they were traveling down Pouks pointed out that they were doing well so far, but they were suddenly magnetically pulled to the walls and molten lava poured down the tunnel to destroy the six Toa Hagah. Makuta Miserix used his powers to teleport the six Toa to a different tunnel. They encountered a smaller Miserix. The Toa Hagah told the Makuta why they were here and so did Miserix. They found themselves in a room filled with machinery. Two corpses lay in the middle of the room. Miserix examined a corpse by ripping a part off. He identified they were not made from protodermis they were not from their universe. They were stopped when four beings walked out of a portal. The four beings were Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka. They began talking but were interrupted by Teridax's voice and a blast destroying Brutaka' Olmak. He then killed Zaktan using a 'Sonic Hum'and caused the Water Tank to explode. Teridax continued talking, Miserix started to destroy the machines but was stopped by Brutaka saying that if he destroyed them he would destroy Mata Nui. Teridax then tuned Miserix into a picture that was placed on the wall. Norik then challenged Teridax saying they defeated him once and they could do it again Teridax then hit them with a mental wave making them see everything as if it was fine and everyone was happy. They walked out of the tunnel. Tren Krom later healed them from this while he was in Lewa Nuva's body. The Powers That Be After Mata Nui defeated Teridax by the aid of Aqua Magna crashing into Teridax everyone chipped into changing Spherus Magna with Mata Nui's final wish after he departed. Gaaki and other Toa of Water, including Gali, had been set with the task of migrating the Water Creatures from Teridax's body to Spherus Magna. The job became much harder after Tahu took Gali to search for a site for New Atero. Kopaka soon found Gaaki and informed her that a Golden Being just waved his hand and a castle appeared. The Toa Mahri were following the being and a group of Barbaric Skakdi. That was why Kopaka had come. Gaaki told the exhausted Toa of Ice that the Toa Hagah would only scout and asses the situation before taking any action, but if any action was needed they would consult him first. Before Gaaki left Kopaka made sure that if she had news, he would be the first to know. Abilities and Traits Gaaki, like all Toa of Water, had the ability to control any form of water. She could absorb it and create it. She lost these powers upon becoming a Rahaga. She has now got them again with the help of the Toa Nuva. Gaaki was feisty and always wanted to prove herself to others. She was a very talented translator and in the great temple she translated an ancient text. She also wanted to show the other Rahaga she could catch other Rahi. Mask and Tools She wore a mask of Clairvoyance which allowed her to see fragments of the near future. She uses it but Norik stated that it uses her. As a Toa Hagah, Gaaki wielded a Tidal spear and a Rhotuka Sheild. As a Rahaga, she wielded a short staff, which she used to bait Rahi, and a Rhotuka launcher, which fired Rhotuka that forced the target to float to the surface. Set Information Rahaga Gaakii was released in 2005. She has 25 pieces and is #4868. She is one of the four Toa Hagah that aren't released. Appearances * Dwellers in Darkness * Reign of Shadows * The Powers That Be * BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows Category:Water Category:Toa Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Rahaga Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa of Water Category:Matoran Universe Category:2010